simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mode Debug
Le Mode Debug est un mode activé par le code de débogage dans Les Sims 2, Les Sims 3 et Les Sims 4. Ce mode permet d'accéder à de nouvelles possibilités dans le jeu. Le Mode Debug dans Les Sims 2 Activation Afin d'activer le Mode Debug, il faut tout d'abord ouvrir la console de code en appuyant simultanément sur les touches Ctrl, Shift (ou Maj) et C'', puis entrer le code 'boolProp testingcheatsenabled true. Options sur un Sim Avec ce code, et en cliquant sur un Sim en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, de nouvelles options apparaissent : *'''Get Thin : Fait maigrir. *'Get Fat' : Fait grossir. *'Changer de tenue...' **'Maillot de bain' : Se changer en maillot de bain. *'Change Suit' **'Normal Clothes' : Se changer en tenue décontractée. **'Formal' : Se mettre sur son 31. **'Pajamas' : Se changer en pyjama. **'Naked' : Se mettre nu. *'Set to Birthday' : Vieilli un Sim jusqu'au jour de son anniversaire. *'Social Debug' : Débloque l'interaction "Talk", puis "Cory’s Group talk" permettant à deux Sims de discuter indéfiniment (l'action doit être annulée manuellement), la barre de relation augmente rapidement. *'Cheer Up' : Le Sim s'encourage lui-même. *'Debug - Calculate Attraction' : ? *'Give Dead Token' : Donne un « marqueur de mort » au Sim séléctionné. Il ne sera plus jouable. *'Make Unselectable' : Le Sim ne peut plus être sélectionné, il disparait de la liste des Sims du foyer. *'Make Selectable ': Permet de sélectionner un Sim visiteur, qui devient alors contrôlable (sans être ajouté au foyer). *'Set Aspiration...' **'Low' : Jauge d'aspiration basse. **'Max' : Jauge d'aspiration au maximum. **'High' : Jauge d'aspiration élevée. **'Med' : Jauge d'aspiration moyenne. **'Immaturity' : Jauge d'aspiration dans le rouge. **'Desesperation' : Jauge d'aspiration très basse. **'Failure low' : Jauge d'aspiration au minimum. *'Desesperation 1' : Jauge d'aspiration dans le rouge. *'Debug - Toggle FBA On' : Désactive les expressions faciales. *'Kill...' **'Death by flies' : Le Sim meurt dévoré par les mouches. *'Spawn...' **'Drop Wants Test Object' : Permet de supprimer des craintes ou des désirs spécifiques. **'Chance Card Tester' : Permet de tester les cartes chances. **'Paul's Reaction Tester' : Permet de tester les réactions des Sims (expressions faciales). **'Scenario Tester' : ? **'MakeMeSick Tester' ***'Give me a cold' : Attraper un rhume. ***'Give me the flu' : Attraper la grippe. ***'Morning sickness' : Nausées matinales. ***'Food poisoning' : Intoxication alimentaire. ***'Pneumonia' : Pneumonie. ***'Make me immune' : Rend immunisé contre les maladies. **'Tom’s clothing tester' : Porte-vêtements contenant toutes les tenues, dont celles des PNJs et tous les uniformes de toutes les carrières. **'Tombstone of L and D' : Une tombe apparait sur le terrain, différentes options sont disponibles en cliquant dessus : ***'Get Family Member' : Permet d'ajouter à la famille du Sim sélectionné un membre de la famille voisine. ***'Add Neighbor To Family...' : Permet d'ajouter à la famille du Sim sélectionné n'importe quel Sim vivant dans le quartier (en cas de sélection d'un Sim décédé, il retournera dans sa tombe quelques secondes après son arrivée). ***'Age Transition' : Active la transition d'âge. ***'Age Transition Cinematic' : Active la transition d'âge (avec la cinématique). :::Remarque : Les options suivantes, commençant par "New", permet de passer outre la limitation de 8 Sims par foyer. *'New Toddler Boy' : Fait apparaître un nouveau bambin garçon. ***'New Toddler Girl' : Fait apparaître un nouveau bambin fille. ***'New Adult Female' : Fait apparaître une nouvelle femme adulte. ***'New Adult Male' : Fait apparaître un nouvel homme adulte. ***'New Child Girl' : Fait apparaître un nouvel enfant fille. ***'New Child Boy' : Fait apparaître un nouvel enfant garçon. ***'New Teen Female' : Fait apparaître une nouvelle femme adolescente. ***'New Teen Male' : Fait apparaître un nouvel homme adolescent. ***'New Elder Man' : Fait apparaître un nouveau senior homme. ***'New Elder Woman' : Fait apparaître un nouveau senior femme. ***'New baby' : Fait apparaitre un nouveau bébé. ***'Get Pregnant with...' : Le ou la Sim tombe enceinte du Sim choisi dans la liste. ***'Make me Alien Pregnant' : Provoque une grossesse extraterrestre. ***'Make Me Friendly to Everyone Here' : Le Sim devient ami avec tous les autres Sims du foyer. ***'Show Parent and Sibling Relationships' : Montre les liens familiaux du Sim. ***'Rename Sim' : Permet de renommer le Sim. ***'Make me Family CHild' : Permet à un Sim, sans parent figurant dans son arbre généalogique, d'y faire figurer la Grande Faucheuse comme étant son père (ou sa mère?) ***'CINECAM BABY' : Fait apparaitre un nouveau bébé (avec la cinématique). ***'Speed up pregnancy' : Uniquement pour les Sims enceintes. Permet de raccourcir la durée de grossesse à une matinée. ***'Setup Lot Export' : ? ***'Age Baby' : Le bébé présent dans le foyer grandit en bambin. ***'Workout current clothes' : Le Sim va travailler sans changer de tenue. ***'Yoga current clothes' : Le Sim peut faire du yoga sans être en tenue de sport. ***'Baldness on' : Le Sim devient chauve. ***'Baldness off' : Le Sim retrouve ses cheveux. **'Rodney's Death Creator' ***'Die by old age' : Mourir de vieillesse. ***'Die by disease' : Mourir de maladie. ***'Die by drowning' : Mourir noyé. ***'Die by electrocution' : Mourir électrocuté. ***'Die by fire' : Mourir brûlé. ***'Die by starvation' : Mourir de faim. ***'Die by flies' : Mourir dévoré par des mouches. ***'Die from fright' : Mourir de peur. ***'Die by satellite ' : Mourir écrasé par un satellite. **'NPC Killer' : Tuer un PNJ **'CAS Reset Household' : Réinitialise le foyer à son état d'origine. **'Break Inducer' : Introduit des pannes sur les objets présents sur le terrain. **'Break Suppressor' : Empêche les pannes sur les objets présents sur le terrain. **'Memory Manager' : ? **'Ray's Test Object' : Fait venir des citadins **'NPC and Townie Maker' : Un fusil de huissier apparaît sur le terrain, différentes options sont disponibles en cliquant dessus. Si le joueur possède l'extension Les Sims 2: Nuits de Folie, le fusil sera remplacé par un arbre mort. (À utiliser avec précautions) **'Lifetime Wants Test Object' : ? **'Sim Modder' : Un "bébé" apparaît sur le terrain, différentes options pour les Sims sélectionnables sur les listes, sont disponibles en cliquant dessus : ***'Set Age...' : Permet de choisir une nouvelle tranche d'âge. ***'Motives...' : Permet de modifier les jauges de besoins. ***'Personality... ': Permet de modifier la personnalité. ***'Skills... : '''Permet de modifier les compétences. ***'Carrer Rewards ... Permet d'obtenir les récompenses professionnelles relatives aux compétences du Sim sélectionné. ***'Aspiration... ': Permet de modifier les aspirations. ***'Relationships... ': Permet de modifier les niveaux de relations. ***'Vampire... ': Permet de devenir un vampire. ***'Influence... ': Permet de modifier la jauge d'influence. ***'Wants And Fears... ': Permet de modifier les désirs et craintes. **'''Semester Tester : Permet de faire passer le test final et augmente les compétences du Sim au maximum (uniquement les jeunes adulte sur terrain universitaire). **'Badge Juicer' : Fait apparaitre un petit bateau en jouet permettant de définir les Badges de talent. **'New Servo' : Fait apparaitre un Servo. **'Accessory Cheat' : ? **'Learned Behaviors Cheat Obj' : Permet de sélectionner les niveaux des comportements et tours des animaux. **'Wishing Well' : Fait apparaitre un Puits à souhaits. **'JJ_Test_Object' : ? **'Voodoo Doll' : Fait apparaitre une Poupée vaudou. **'Tour Guide Tester' : ? **'Genie Lamp' : Fait apparaitre une Lampe du génie. **'Tokengiver' : ? **'Secret Network Cheat' : Il s'agit d'un code inutile introduit pour faire une blague. *'Display...' **'Debug - Show Sim Gender Pref' : Indique la préférence sexuelle du Sim. **'Show Paths' : Indique de quelle maladie souffre le Sim si celui-ci est malade. *'Set Aspiration' **'Family' : Attribue l'aspiration Famille au Sim. **'Knowledge' : Attribue l'aspiration Connaissance au Sim. **'Romance' : Attribue l'aspiration Amour au Sim. **'Reputation' : Attribue l'aspiration Popularité au Sim. **'Wealth' : Attribue l'aspiration Richesse au Sim. **'Grow up' : Attribue l'aspiration Grandir au Sim. *'Cellphone - Give Cellphone' : Donne un téléphone portable au Sim. *'Give MP3 Player' : Donne un lecteur MP3 au Sim. *'Add To Secret Society' : Ajoute le Sim à une société secrète. *'DEBUG Interaction...' **'Give Influence Points' : Donne des points d'influence. **'Give Rewards Points' : Donne des points de récompense. **'Max LTA Score' : Jauge de d'aspiration à long terme au maximum. *'Give Handheld Game' : Donne une console de jeu portable au Sim. *'Plan Outfit' : Ouvre une fenêtre permettant d'acheter des vêtements (uniquement décontractés) et permet ensuite de choisir la tenue décontractée pour le Sim sélectionné. *'DBG - Get Dir and Dist' : Indique la position du Sim ciblé. *'Make Furious with this Sim' : Rend en colère contre le Sim ciblé. *'Make Vampire' : Transforme en vampire. *'!Make Sim My Contact' : Augmente la relation avec le Sim ciblé de manière positive. *'Dump Happy Log' : Supposé supprimer les souvenirs positifs du Sim (code à très haut risque). *'Force error' : Induit des erreurs dans le fichier du Sim. Options sur la boîte aux lettres Avec ce code, et en cliquant sur la boîte aux lettres en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, de nouvelles options apparaissent : *'Force bill delivry' : Force l'apparition de factures. *'Force burglar' : Fait apparaitre un cambrioleur. *'Force Paper delivry' : Force la livraison du journal. *'Make me know everyone' : Permet au Sim sélectionné de connaitre tous les habitants du quartier. *'Make all happy' : Remplie au maximum toutes les jauges de besoins de tous les Sims sur le terrain. *'Make friends for me' : Le Sim sélectionné devient ami avec les habitants du quartier. *'Invite all neighbors' : Invite tous les voisins. *'Teleport here' : Le Sim sélectionné est téléporté à côté de la boîte aux lettres. *'Force walkby' : Fait apparaitre un passant dans la rue. *'Force visitor' : Permet de recevoir la visite d'un habitant du quartier. Options sur le journal *'Emplois pour adultes' : Permet de choisir la carrière et le niveau dans cette carrière du Sim sélectionné. *'Career rewards' : Permet d'obtenir la récompense professionnelle de son choix. Options sur le télescope *'Get abducted ': Le Sim sélectionné se fait enlever par des extraterrestres. Options sur un escalier *'Walk...' : Le Sim sélectionné qui emprunte l'escalier, change de démarche selon l'option choisie... **'Normal' : Normal. **'Sad' : Triste. **'Mad' : fou. **'Run' : Pressé. **'Happy' : Joyeux. Options sur des objets à entretenir *'Set Dirty State...' **'Dirty' : L'objet devient sale. **'Clean' : L'objet devient propre. Options sur le réfrigérateur *'Restock' : Ré-approvisionne gratuitement le réfrigérateur. Options sur les devoirs *'Make My Homework' : Contrairement à la traduction (faire mes devoirs), cette option génère des devoirs supplémentaires. *'Cremaster' : Génère un bug représenté par une gigantesque pile de devoirs. La pile est d'environ d'un mur et 2/3 de haut. Options sur une pierre tombale *'Debug...' **'Walk Likea Ghost' : Le Sim sélectionné marche comme un fantôme. **'Set Family' : ? **'Remove Grave' : Permet de supprimer la pierre tombale définitivement. Options dans Créer un Sim Après activation du code, en maintenant les touches Shift (ou Maj) et N'' enfoncées dans Créer un Sim, cela débloque des tenues et coiffures, notamment de PNJ. Un message en anglais indiquera que les éléments ont été débloqués. Le Mode Debug dans ''Les Sims 3 Ce mode était à l'origine destiné aux programmeurs du jeu dans Les Sims 2, il est à nouveau introduit dans Les Sims 3 sous une forme plus réduite qui, à priori, n'est pas nocif pour le jeu contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait être dans Les Sims 2. La majorité des nouvelles options apparaissent en cliquant sur un objet ou un Sim tout en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée. Activation Afin d'activer le Mode Debug, il faut tout d'abord ouvrir la console de code en appuyant simultanément sur les touches Ctrl, Shift (ou Maj) et C'', puis entrer le code 'testingcheatsenabled true. Certaines options activées par ce code nécessite à ce que celui-ci soit entré dans le menu principal. Options de la boite aux lettres Avec ce code, et en cliquant sur la boite aux lettres en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, de nouvelles options apparaissent: *'''Rendre tout le monde heureux : Remonte au maximum les jauges de tous les besoins de tous les Sims du foyer. *'Me créer des amis' : Ajoute 10 amis au Sim sélectionné. *'Me faire connaitre tout le monde' : Le Sim sélectionné connait désormais tous les autres Sims du quartier. *'Faire venir un PNJ...' : Fait venir le PNJ choisit parmi la liste (Agent de ménage, Livraison de pizzas, Baby-sitter, Technicien de réparation, Huissier, Livraison de journaux, Facteur, Faucheuse La faucheuse n'apparait sur le terrain que quelques secondes, Cambrioleur, Policier, Pompier...) *'Définir la carrière...' : Permet de choisir la carrière puis le niveau dans cette carrière pour le Sim sélectionné. Si c'est le sommet d'une carrière correspondant au souhait à long terme du Sim qui est choisi, le souhait ne sera pas validé immédiatement. *'Désactiver les besoins' : Si les besoins sont activés, permet de remonter au maximum les jauges de tous les besoins de tous les Sims du foyer et les bloque, les jauges ne diminuent plus. *'Activer les besoins' : Si les besoins sont désactivés, permet de réactiver la diminution normale des besoins. *'Faire venir un visiteur' : Un Sim au hasard vient rendre visite au foyer du Sim sélectionné. Options sur un Sim Avec ce code, et en cliquant sur un Sim en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, de nouvelles options apparaissent. Si le Sim sélectionné fait parti du foyer actif : *'Modifier les traits de caractère du Sim actif' : Affiche un panneau permettant de choisir les traits du Sim sélectionné comme dans le Créer un Sim. *'Activer la transition d'âge' : Provoque immédiatement l'anniversaire du Sim sélectionné et passe donc à la tranche d'âge suivante. *'Musique préférée...' : Permet de choisir la musique préférée du Sim sélectionné. *'Modifier le Sim dans Créer un Sim' /Patch 22] : Fait retourner le Sim dans le Créer un Sim, il peut ainsi être totalement modifié. Si le Sim sélectionné ne fait pas parti du foyer actif : *'Ajouter à la famille active' : Le Sim sélectionné est intégré au foyer actif. *'Activer la transition d'âge' : Provoque immédiatement l'anniversaire du Sim sélectionné et passe donc à la tranche d'âge suivante. Options sur le sol Avec ce code, et en cliquant sur le sol en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, de nouvelles options apparaissent: *'Me téléporter ici' : Le Sim sélectionné se téléporte à l'endroit indiqué. *'Construire sur ce terrain' : Force l'ouverture du Mode Construction sur le terrain indiqué. *'Acheter sur ce terrain' : Force l'ouverture du Mode Achat sur le terrain indiqué. *'Créer la mission...' / : Crée une mission se rapportant à la carrière du Sim sélectionné. Options sur un bâtiment Avec ce code, et en cliquant sur le bâtiment dans lequel le Sim sélectionné travaille en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, de nouvelles options apparaissent: *'Forcer l'évènement' : Fait apparaitre une opportunité. *'Forcer tous les évènements' : Fait apparaitre toutes les opportunités. Options dans le panneau de contrôle Avec ce code, de nouvelles manipulations peuvent être faites au niveau du panneau de contrôle : *Un état d'esprit peut être supprimé en cliquant sur son icône tout en maintenant la touche Ctrl enfoncée. *Dans le panneau des besoins, une jauge de besoin peut être réglée en maintenant le clic gauche de la souris enfoncée tout en faisant bouger le curseur dans le sens souhaité Ce procédé ne prendra pas effet immédiatement si le jeu est en mode Pause et pas du tout si les besoins sont désactivés.. *Dans le panneau des relations, une jauge d'amitié peut être réglée en maintenant le clic gauche de la souris enfoncée tout en faisant bouger le curseur dans le sens souhaité. *Dans le panneau des récompenses, chaque clic près du coffre en maintenant la touche Ctrl permet d'ajouter 500 points de bonheur à long terme Fonctionne uniquement si le Sim possède au moins 5000 points cumulés. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, il faut retourner au menu principal puis dans la partie.. *Dans le panneau de carrière, la jauge de progression pour une carrière d'indépendant peut être réglée en maintenant le clic gauche de la souris enfoncée tout en faisant bouger le curseur dans le sens souhaité . Options sur les objets *Station de boulanger : En cliquant sur la Station de boulanger tout en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, une nouvelle option « DEBUG_Serve » apparaît grâce à laquelle il est possible de choisir de faire toutes les recettes sans conditions. Codes associés Certains codes requièrent à ce que le Mode Debug ait été préalablement activé : *'buydebug' : Fait apparaitre une nouvelle section dans le Mode Achat, la section « Déboguer », qui permet d'avoir des objets normalement indisponibles. *'familyfunds' : Permet de déterminer les fonds d'un foyer. Le Mode Debug dans Les Sims 4 Activation Afin d'activer le Mode Debug, il faut tout d'abord ouvrir la console de code en appuyant simultanément sur les touches Ctrl, Shift (ou Maj) et C'', puis entrer le code 'testingcheats true. Options sur un Sim Avec ce code, et en cliquant sur un Sim en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, de nouvelles options apparaissent. *'''Réinitialiser l'objet (Débogage) : Réinitialise le Sim *'Améliorer un besoin avec une triche...' **'Activer la détérioration du besoin' **'Désactiver la détérioration du besoin' **'Rendre heureux' : Rempli toutes les jauges de besoin et applique l'humeur Heureux *'Modifier dans CUS' : Permet de modifier complètement le Sim à l'exception de son nom et de ses traits hérités Si le Sim n'est pas un Sim du foyer, une option supplémentaire est disponible : *'Ajouter à la famille' Options sur les objets Avec ce code, et en cliquant sur un objet en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, de nouvelles options apparaissent. *'Réinitialiser l'objet (Débogage)' *'Rendre sale' (uniquement s'il s'agit d'un objet salissable) *'Rendre propre' (uniquement s'il s'agit d'un objet sale) * Définir comme tête : l'objet apparaitra en double au dessus de la tête du Sim Options sur la boîte aux lettres Avec ce code, et en cliquant sur la boîte aux lettres en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, de nouvelles options apparaissent. *'Réinitialiser l'objet (Débogage)' Options sur le sol Avec ce code, et en cliquant sur le sol en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée, de nouvelles options apparaissent. *'Se téléporter ici' : Téléporte le Sim au plus proche de l'endroit cliqué Notes Catégorie:Codes Catégorie:Les Sims 2 Catégorie:Les Sims 3 Catégorie:Les Sims 4